Teach me
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: Freed feels terrible for what he did to Juvia, but she managed to forgive him so easily. He wants her to teach him how to be so forgiving too. Light and fluffy oneshot


Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

I just wanted to do another really quick crack pairing (Though this is really light fluff) and I thought of doing a Juvia Freed one! I just thought back to when Juvia took didn't want to attack Cana, it really surprised him!

Bear with me, it's like 1:30 am GMT and I'm really tired after babysitting my cousin so my writing might not be up to standard. I sincerely apologize for any heavy and major grammar and spelling errors, I honestly tried to proof read as much as I could!

I don't own Fairy Tail, otherwise I would make Juvia ditch her love for Gray!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Teach me**

"Juvia, I need you to teach me."

The said girl looked at the green haired man with a cute confused expression that it actually took a lot of effort for him not to blush at her. Her dressing was immaculate and it matched the sort of style that he too had donned, but it was just a colour clash. Her white and blue didn't suit his own red and yellow coat, but the fashion was the same nonetheless. Wait, why was he even thinking of this?

Juvia tilted her head to the side and regarded him almost feeling a little scared. She still hadn't gotten over that incident of the whole fighting thing. Every time she saw him, she would always avoid him and make sure that they never saw each other. In a way, she knew it was stupid to fear a fellow guildmate like that, but this was different. She came from an enemy guild and he didn't hide the fact that he hated her and he probably still did too.

He had almost caught her last week though. He had seen her and he continually called out her name but she walked faster and faster, acting as though she had never even heard him until he lost her in the crowd of people. Freed at the time had been hurt, but he knew that she was even more hurt by the fact that he had said he hated her and even by the attack.

"What does Freed-san want Juvia to teach him? How to be a Phantom boy? Because apparently, Juvia is very good at being a Phantom girl." She knew her words were bitter and she more than hoped that he was hurt. Her own words hurt her too and Freed's eyes widened in shock before he looked down to the ground feeling ashamed of himself. Juvia instantly felt bad. Maybe it wasn't such a good thing to try and hurt his feelings, after all she had forgiven him.

"Juvia, I've come to apologize. My behaviour towards a fellow nakama was unacceptable, I don't know why I did it. I guess I was just sharing my anger with Laxus where someone who had tried so much to destroy our guild then joined us as though nothing happened. Juvia I'm truly sorry."

She turned her head to the side not wanting to look at him and some tears started rolling down her cheeks. "It's fine, Juvia is okay now, she forgives Freed-san. Freed-san was only trying to protect his guild and Juvia is sure she would have done the same thing in Freed's shoes." Freed gave her a disbelieving look.

"This is why I need you to teach me. Although Erza took out multiple lightning lacrimas, you were affected the worst. You're not yet healed, you hide the limp that you have and I know of the huge scar that now runs down the side of your body." Juvia stilled at him words and just looked up at him through her tears. How had he known that she was trying to hide such injuries?

He brought out his hand to her face before using his thumb to gently wipe away her tears before caressing her cheeks and it made her body relax a little which more or less surprised her. "What does Freed-san need Juvia's help on though?" He slowly removed his hand away from her face and Juvia felt herself whimpering as she now missed his touch.

He stood closer to her almost towering over her. Juvia only blushed very lightly and didn't risk looking up into his eyes and she just stayed transfixed on his chest instead. "I need you to teach me how to be a good nakama." Juvia gasped before she looked up into his eyes with surprise. "I cared for no one in this guild except from people who were in my team and while everyone else accepted you and Gajeel, I definitely know for sure that I didn't. Now with Laxus gone, I want to learn and what better way can I learn from the person who I used to hate so much yet loves me so dearly as a nakama?"

Juvia saw the intense look he was giving her and she looked back down at his chest while a stronger blush appeared on her cheeks again. "But Freed-san, haven't you already learned? Freed-san doesn't have to force himself to work with Juvia if he doesn't want to. Juvia's not forcing him to."

Freed just stared down at her in shock before he raised up her chin gently. Their eyes both stared into each other's. "No, I feel as though I need to learn. I don't deserve your forgiveness so easily, I want to be like that. You have a heart made of gold, like a true Fairy Tail girl, while I might as well try and be the Phantom boy because I betrayed my own guild while you didn't." He saw Juvia smile at what he said and he knew he was getting somewhere.

"Fine, Juvia will help Freed-san." The rune expert smiled briefly before kissing her cheek which made her skin go ablaze. "Why did Freed-san do that?!" He chuckled a little before walking back to the guild with Juvia walking behind him a little slowly. "It's how I thank beautiful women who I think deserve it." That remark made Juvia blush down at the ground hard. "And also, it's my way of saying sorry. What I did to you...It wasn't fair to you. I should have just given you a chance." He stopped walking again and Juvia stopped with him.

To Juvia, he genuinely looked sad and she didn't want him to look like that. It didn't look fitting on his beautiful face. She blushed a deep crimson colour. _"Did I just seriously call him beautiful?" _He was looking down at the ground which also aided Juvia in not making eye contact and making her feel embarrassed by her own thoughts. She touched his hand a little bit and it made him look at her, his face conveying surprise. She gave him a light hearted smile.

"Freed-san, Juvia has just noted one important thing." He raised an eyebrow in which he demanded from her how. "Freed-san has already learned how to be forgiving." He gave her a puzzled look, and to Juvia he just looked plain cute. "What Juvia is trying to say, is that Freed-san has already forgiven Juvia. Freed-san has just confessed that Juvia didn't deserve to be treated in that way. It means Freed-san has finally seen Juvia as nakama."

She gave him a warm smile and he seemed to think about it. Juvia could see the doubt practically running through his mind and she proceeded to touch his arm in which he found himself gazing into her eyes once again. "Being forgiving or trusting someone isn't something you can be taught, it's just in people's natures. Juvia most definitely isn't someone to teach Freed-san. Maybe Juvia can suggest Lucy?"

She said Lucy's name with disgust. She didn't hate the girl, no, she couldn't hate her. It's just that there were many other important and underrated people in the guild that she wonders what makes Lucy so great. She was so relieved when Freed shook his head with a polite smile in her case. She blushed thinking that he had caught her out on something.

"But I wasn't hurtful to Lucy now was I? I pitted you against Cana, you're water magic and Laxus-san's magic obviously isn't compatible, therefore you were the most injured. I drove you towards you getting hurt, yet all you wanted was to be accepted. What right did I have to say that we weren't going to accept you when I wasn't even here when you trashed our guild? It would be right to learn from you."

Juvia giggled at him. He had unconsciously forgiven Juvia herself. "But Freed-san, do you not understand what you're doing? Freed-san is talking like he has already forgiven Juvia! What Juvia is getting from this situation is that Freed-san cannot forgive _himself _for what he did to Juvia. Juvia has forgiven Freed-san for hurting Juvia, but Freed-san has also forgiven Juvia for joining in with Phantom Lord to destroy Fairy Tail. Freed-san doesn't need to learn, he just needs to accept and let go of his own mistakes."

His eyes had widened throughout her speech and he just watched as she gave him a shy smile, almost as though she had said too much and that she had probably offended him. He looked away in shame. She was absolutely right, he DIDN'T forgive himself, he just couldn't. She was injured BECAUSE of him and yet she was here saying that she already forgave him. All she wanted was his blessing and acceptance to be in the guild. She touched his arm yet again to gain his attention and he found that he liked her touch.

"Anyone could have done what you done Freed-san, don't be so hard on yourself, it was just a mistake." Freed looked down as though her kindness was too much to bare and that he might soon cry.

"But I, a mage of FAIRY TAIL couldn't be so forgiving! It was a mistake that one from Fairy Tail should never make!" Juvia gave him a sad smile almost as though she couldn't even get through to him but she'll just try her best to make him see reason.

"Yes, but it's now a mistake that Freed-san can learn from and never make again. Freed-san has learnt his lesson now, right? Good. Now let's go back to the guild." She gave him another warm smile and he sagged down as though he finally listened to what she was saying to him all along. He looked down to her to see that she was waiting for him to start walking or to start saying something.

"Juvia, you really are a mage of Fairy Tail. I might even call you a Fairy Girl." She blushed when she saw that he was watching her so intently. It sounded nice to finally be accepted. They started walking and Freed winced every time he saw Juvia limping. Juvia noticed and shook her head at him.

"No feeling guilty okay? The scar isn't so bad after all..." She was lying. The scar was not only huge, but it ran from her neck on her right side all the way down to her thigh and it was ugly and red that it clashed so dangerously with her pale skin. Her dress was the only thing that was able to hide such a flaw and blemish to her skin. She wasn't even sure how Freed knew. "Freed-san, how do you know of Juvia's injuries?" He shrugged his shoulders at her.

"I saw the amount of blood that had poured out from your side before you fainted. I merely guessed that there would be a huge scar to match. Here, lean on me." His arm slipped gently around her waist and he pulled her into his own form. She was grateful that he had done so and she smiled up gratefully towards him. "I'll be careful of your right side though." She nodded at him and they kept on walking.

The rest of the walk was silent until they got to guild door where they could hear everyone yelling from within. They both smiled. "I guess this is where we part. As much as I would love to stay and talk with you and maybe get to know you, I know that my team would want to go on a mission after Laxus' excommunication. It might even be a relatively long one too. who knows."

Juvia nodded at him and she stopped leaning on him as soon as he had released her. "So...Freed-san has forgiven himself, yes?" He nodded at her and it was like she was sighing in relief. "That's good, Juvia doesn't want her own nakama worrying against something that wasn't his fault." Freed's heart practically reached out to her and he couldn't help but place a light peck on her lips.

As soon as he realised what he had done, his eyes widened to the size of a plate along with Juvia's. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me!" Juvia turned a nice red shade of tomato as she gingerly touched her lips. She was so embarrassed because even Bora had never kissed her before, so in other words, Freed had just taken her first kiss. She turned around in such a hurry that Freed thought that he had hurt her feelings. "Juvia I'm sorry, forgive me."

He scratched the back of his head and waited for Juvia to say something until he saw her throw him another cute smile over her shoulders. "Freed-san's lips are very soft and nice..." She then started limping away from him and back into the guild and he couldn't help but watch her back feeling a bit gobsmacked.

As soon as she entered the guild, he touched his own lips, surprised that he had even done such a thing and how soft _her _lips were as well. At that moment, Evergreen and Bickslow came out to him. Bickslow's tongue was sticking out. "HAHAHA, don't tell me you two kissed!" Freed jumped wondering how the hell he knew.

"Whaaa?! No!" Evergreen started laughing openly and Bickslow joined in. Freed huffed and turned his back on them, but they both glomped him in a hug. "Aww don't be embarrassed darling Freed! After all this time, we thought you were gay! Not like there's anything wrong with that, but you took your first ever steps with a girl!" Ever pinched his cheeks and he groaned.

"How did you even know we kissed?"

"Simple, she was touching her lips when she walked in and we saw you touching your lips. So, did you use your tongue or was it just a pussy peck?" He blushed at Bickslow's words. The way he put it was as though they already had sex or something.

"It was just a small peck."

"Ah, a pussy peck then." Evergreen too?

"Don't word it like that you jackass!"

Even though his team was giving him grief, he couldn't help but remember Juvia. She had forgiven him so easily and it showed that she was more of a Fairy Tail girl than he was a nakama towards Fairy Tail. He had no right at the time to call her a Phantom Girl. He smiled. _"Thank you for teaching me, Fairy Girl."_

* * *

How did you like that sweet little oneshot? It was good ne? I hope so ahahaha. At first I was just aiming for them to be friends, I don't know how the hell I made them give each other a light kiss near the end! That honestly wasn't what I intended to happen! Oh well, can't change it now!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys and I love when you review mwah mwah!

Lolita-chan


End file.
